BAU Fight of Survival
by Kensii Taylor
Summary: A case that is form the depths of depravity could kill them all. Sacrifices will be made, Life will be changed all to bring them out alive. Will they all make it and Will it before better or for worse. BAU family will fight to live and see each other but all is not as it seems or is it? Involves whole team, but mostly feature Emily, JJ, Reid and Garcia. some will be the others POV


**Well I was so happy to hear that you liked them. Also I know that the story was a sad on. Okay so the last one was during school, here is the last one shot to be added. Oh and also this will be a bit more suspense!**

**Hope you enjoy though.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

the team had tried to find an unsub which was raping women then tortureing then before he shot them and stabbed them to death. He would take two people at a time. After three days working on the case with no leads, they eventually came through.

Everyone one had been dating someone with in their work place. Also the girls where great friends. Another thing was that they where all thin or toned. However they had no other physical similarity or job similarity. Somewhere nurses, other bins people and some voluntary workers.

"So we need to find anyone who has a similarity with the these people and find out why he does this. We have three suspects. David Handley, Thomas Jenkins and Joe Kent. Rossi and Reid you two go and check out David Handley, JJ and Prentiss you two go and check out Joe Kent, While I and Morgan will go and check out Thomas Jenkins." Hotch said.

"Wait, would that not put JJ and Emily in danger if they went together, as they fit the description. JJ goes with you, Hotch and Em goes with me. Two they are best friends." Morgan said.

"Good point, JJ come with me, we will see Thomas Jenkins while Prentiss and Morgan will see Joe Kent. Afterwards we will meet back here at the station. Approximately 2 hours from now, that'll give time for an hour drive and an hour questioning." Hotch said. They all agreed and went to their designated places.

XXXXXXXXXX

**JJ/Hotch**

JJ and Hotch got to Thomas Jenkins place. JJ knocked on the door. When The door opened up they where greeted by a man that you would think would be friendly.

"Good morning how may I help?" the man asked kindly.

"Well we would like to ask some questions, on behalf of the rape and murders that have happened around this area. We where wondering if you knew anything about it?" JJ asked.

"Oh well As you are FBI, come straight in." Thomas said as he opened the door wider.

The two sat down and asked questions. After 30 minutes of questions JJ got up and started to look around the place. After a few minutes she heard a thud and some shuffling. She went to the noise.

When she came through the scene made her gasp, lying on the floor was one Aaron Hotchner tied up and was just coming around. They locked eyes, and what she read was 'RUN', that was what she would of planned on if she was not tackled to the ground by Mr 'I am so nice guy'.

JJ landed on the ground inly to be tasered into unconsciousness. Hotch tried to scream or shout but It did not work as he saw his girlfriend be tasered until she was out cold. He watched as the man picked her up and took her from out of view for a few minutes. He listened to the sounds of a door opening followed by another door opening, then shutting the door again. After Thomas came into his view, he tried to get anything that would help him to stop what ever was going to happen but it was to late as the teaser made contact with his leg, he tried to stop the taser but he was out cold after several minutes of the taser making contact.

Thomas smiled at the two people he had caught, he just had to wait for his co partner to bring two others. He loved doing the torture. His partner loved humiliating the people in-front of each other. He quickly picked up Agent Hotchner and placed him in the trunk with Agent Jeareau.

He got into the car and made his way to the camp.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emily and Morgan had just arrived at Joe Kent's residents. Walking up to the door, Morgan had been winding up Emily about what she would be wearing on the date they had tomorrow. When they got to the door, Emily knocked the door three times, followed by two fast knocks. When the door opened to reveal a very smart, and handsome friendly guy, they showed their credentials, the man smiled and let them in.

"So what are the FBI chick and G-man doing here then?" Joe asked.

"Well we would like to ask you some questions." Emily said.

"Fire away." Joe said.

"Well have you seen anything weird going on around the place." Morgan asked.

"erm...No I don't think so." Joe said.

"Well, where were you yesterday?" Emily asked.

"I was at the office with the bank all day yesterday, trying to get my bank to take money out for a family members birthday. Why?" Joe said.

"Well, their was a body found yesterday ….." Morgan went on to explain what was going on around the area that could be told without any details, mean time Emily was looking around the house. Emily was looking around the kitchen and went to Morgan who was asking Joe about his family. Her phone started to ring coming up with Rossi.

"Morgan I am just going to take this. I will be by the car." Emily said as she moved out side for privacy.

"Prentiss" Emily answered.

"It is Rossi, Garcia said that the bodies went through another autopsy. They found more stuff and it shocked me. The last several victims had been in a wood or forest due to old marks on their feet which we think is when they where caught and then just before they died they where at the same place again and then after that they where murdered. Have you got anything from Joe Kent yet?" Rossi said on the other side of the phone.

"Well, apparently he was at the bank yesterday, all day. So he would not of been able to dump the body. Morgan is in their now. We should be back within an hour maximum as the traffic will be a nightmare now. What about you?" Emily asked

"No, he just asked for a lawyer. We did find coke on him though." Rossi said.

"Okay, well I see you in a bit. Take care." Emily said.

"You two also take care, see you at the station." Rossi said then hung up.

Emily put the phone back into her pocket. She heard someone come behind her, thinking it was Morgan, she said "Hey so I have already decided that I am going to wear my purple dress to are little date." after she said that she turned around when he put his hands on her hips. She smiled at him, but it was wiped clean off when he saw Joe Kent holding her, not Morgan. She tried to push him of but he was to strong. She was brought closer to him and was picked up. With her hands pinned between them she was stuck so she resorted to kicking him. One of the harder kicks made him strengthen his hold on her which made it hard for her to breathe.

"You will pay for that" Joe said.

She was brought into the house, up the stairs, into a corridor then brought into is bedroom. Joe loosened his grip on her which she tried to use as her advantage, but then she saw him pick up a syringe. The liquid was green. She struggled as he brought the syringe closer to her neck.

"This is going to hurt. Oh and I don't just mean the prick of the syringe but the liquid." Joe said. He was happy that he lived so far away from neighbours. It meant that he could do stuff like this.

Emily could hear muffled noises but her concentration was on the liquid which no drought was going to painful. The prick of the needle into her neck was little to no pain, but then came the liquid. He was right was the first thought that came through her mind before screaming from the intense pain all over her body. She felt her self be thrown to the ground. Due to the sheer pain she made no effort to move as it felt like every part of her body was exploding, burning and what ever else she could think of. After what felt like a life time of pain when in reality it was 20 minutes, the pain went away. She was so exhausted she just lay there. Trying to get her breathe back and stop her tears. After getting her self back to normal and willing her self that if she moved, that she wouldn't be hurt by that stuff she looked around her and could hear muffled noises again. She looked to see where the noise was coming from. That is when she saw Morgan tied to a pole that was attached to the floor and roof. He had tape over his mouth. She saw that she was in the bedroom and on the floor. Even though she felt weak from the liquid she was given she managed, although slow, she got closer to Morgan. However, she was grabbed from behind, and she could see the panicked look on Morgan's face and heard his muffled noises. She was picked up and turned around and tried to get free even more when she was turned away from Morgan. Then she saw what she was nearing. The bed. She then realised why Morgan was a little worried. Her thoughts where disrupted when she was thrown onto the bed where she hit her head on the wall next to it. She heard the man move away from her and the noise of tape being removed was heard. Then she heard Morgan shout to her.

"Emily move!" He shouted. He was trying to loosen his binds that where stopping him from helping his girl, Emily.

He saw Emily slowly get up, then he saw the blood from her head. He saw everything that was going to happened. He knew it. He watched as Joe advanced towards Emily. He tried to get her attention but he could tell that what ever Joe had given her in that green liquid and the head injury that she was not on form any-more. He just hoped that she could still move fast enough.

Joe advanced on Emily. Emily had seen him getting closer so moved off of the bed but was caught by Joe as he tripped her up, then kicked her in the stomach and back. He cringed at the sound of Joes foot connecting to Emily. But then he saw the liquid again and cried out as he had heard the pain that it had caused Emily before. Joe placed it on the cabinet beside the bed. Emily got up after the kicks and was just in-time to get smacked in the face by Joe.

"I said that you would pay for kicking me, well he comes the payback." Joe said to Emily. He grabbed Emily from behind again and throw her on the bed and straddled her. The only weapons Emily had was her hands. She could hear Derek shouting at the man to leave her alone but Joe ignored him. He punched her in the stomach again and she cried out in pain. Joe took advantage and quickly tied her hands to the posts at the top of the bed and turned around doing the same to her feet then got of. He turned to Derek and moved a chair to the post in which Derek was tied to and hitting Derek where it would hurt the most, quickly untied Derek and placed him in the chair and tied him to the chair and post with Morgans own handcuffs. When the pain had gone he saw that Emily was looking at him and that he could see her so much easier.

"Are you al-right?" Emily said with concern in her voice.

"Yes, we will get out of here, okay?" Derek tried to make Emily feel a bit better but that was quickly stopped when Joe got back onto Emily again. His heart began to beat rapidly as he could see the enjoyment that Joe got just from sitting on top of his Emily and he knew that Emily could also see that also.

They both watched as Joe picked up the green liquid that was in a syringe and held it over Emily. He could see Emily start to moved away but it failed as she was bond to the bed.

"Do you want to know what this is?" Joe asked both of them. We both stayed silent.

"Well as you aren't going to ask then I will just tell you. It is a cocktail of drugs oh it is very painful. It also means that what ever I give you after this then you will be so addicted to it that you will do anything to get it. Hahah, now for some fun." Joe said as he placed it beside him.

When Derek saw that Joe was taking off his trousers, he screamed at him to leave her alone. He could hear Emily struggling with her restraints. He then saw Joe take a knife from his pocket. 'Wait, how did I miss that!' Derek thought. Then he saw Joe cut Emily's pants open and removed them with ease. He saw how he ripped her top open and he started to scream for Joe to leave Emily alone. Then his heart felt like some one had ripped it out of his chest when he saw Joe remove his boxers and Emily's panties, while Emily was saying '_Please, don't_ ' constantly. He had never seen her so scared in his life and his heart broke. He closed his eyes to stop the tears from spilling out, but when Emily screamed out in pain his head shot up and saw that Joe was _hurting _Emily, right in front of him. He was moving in and out of her and Morgan started to scream and shouted at Joe to get off of her when he saw the stream of tears pour down Emily's face. He could see how Emily had closed her eyes when Joe started to move his hands over her body, violating her right in front of him, humiliating her right in-front of him. He was looking at her closed eye lids as best as he could as Joe was moving in and out of her causing her to move from the force. He just wanted her to look into his eyes and have him as her life line. He had made his face a beacon of hope and when she opened her eyes she looked straight into his eyes. He could see that she was in pain and that she was broken from what the man was doing to her and that he was doing in right in-front of him. He gave her a smile and when she smiled back to him after a while they kept starring at each other, it took their minds of what was happening.

Emily had tried to get out of the restraints but it was fruitless. When he had removed her clothes she had tried to plead with him to not do what he was about to do. Then he forced himself into her. The pain that it had caused made her scream, she felt so violated and humiliated by him and that it was in-front of Derek made it worse. She could hear Derek shouting at Joe for doing what he was doing to her, but when he started to touch her she cried and closed her eyes as it was too much. After several minutes she felt him come and her body come to. She knew right then that she needed Derek and opened her eyes to look at him. She saw strength and he smiled at her to make her feel better and that to concentrate on him, not what Joe was doing to her, she smiled back after a while and used Derek as her life line. She was beginning to wonder why Joe had not stopped after releasing into her, but then she felt him release again and realised that he would only stop when he was satisfied. She could see that Derek was helping her and was keeping her together. However Joe moved her head towards him so that she could no longer see Derek she began to struggle as she had come back to what was happening to her. She could hear Derek shouting at Joe and then he started telling her to concentrate on Derek's voice. But it became heard when Joe kissed her and started to shove his tongue down her throat.

Derek was so angry when Joe kissed Emily stopping her from looking at him. But he could already tell that Joe was trying to wear Emily down so started to tell Emily that she needed to concentrate on his voice.

After another 20 minutes Joe released into her after she came again and got off of her and winked at Morgan.

Joe injected Emily with a clear liquid and then did the same to Morgan. Once the two where knocked out her changed Derek into shorts and a tank top for men. Then placed him into the trunk of his car. He raped Emily again and changed her into a belly top and miniskirt after putting a bra and panties on her. He picked up the bag of syringes with different liquids and drugs in as he would have fun with her as much as he could. Then put Emily with Derek in the trunk of his car and put his bag under his chair. He made his way to.

The woods where he knew that his partner would be having fun with two other people he hoped.

XXXXXXXXXX

JJ and Hotch opened their eyes to see that they where in a room that had two dogs barking at them. They saw that the door was open and walked through it and found that the where in a corridor. They walked through it and opened a door. They heard a growl of a dog then they saw it start to come for them. It jumped at JJ and grabbed he arm and started to shake it's head. JJ screamed as the pain was awful. Hotch came and kicked the dog away from JJ and grabbed her and started to run. They ran down the corridor and saw another dog. They kept on running until they got out of the house. They where just about to celebrate that they had gotten away from the dogs when they saw that was a fire coming to wards them. They felt the fire started to burn their skin as it set alight to their clothes. JJ started to scream as the fire made contact with her skin and burned it. Hotch tried everything he could to get to her but he was stuck and could not move as her saw his girlfriend go up in flames. After a few minutes the fire died down and all Hotch could see was his JJ lying on the floor dead, burnt alive and he was just fine. Then he saw a man with a bow and arrow and then he felt the pain of it hitting him in his leg, arm, shoulder, stomach and chest. He tried to get a hold of JJ's burnt hand before he died but when he had only a tiny gap his body went limp and the two where dead, cold and dark.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rossi and Reid had started to drive back to the station after telling Garcia that their person was not the unsub for the case but was wanted after drugs and after finding a ton of different drugs they had started to go back to the station. Reid was spouting of facts ans statistics when a truck came and hit their car with such a force that it knocked it off of the road. Reid was leaning on the window with blood pouring from his head and arm. Rossi was bent over his stirring wheel with blood coming from his mouth and head. The car was silent as not even a mouse stirred. All that could be heard was the drip of the oil coming from the car's fuel tank.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Please tell me what you think. I know that I am being cruel with all my characters but I already know what I am going to do if you like it, however if there is anything that you would like to see then write it down, I might add it in if it does not change the ending of my story. Pm me or R/R as they motivate me to update faster.**

**Thankyou for taking the time to read the chapter and enjoy the rest of your day. Big shout out to Susie G Lovelyja and Lizzabetta as they are great writters. **


End file.
